Mentally Unsupervised
by Sploder94
Summary: A man named Jack Harris is a magician. Not any Magician. He has mental and magical abilities that surpass all others. When magic becomes an unpopular show subject, Jack is fired from his job at Casino Pompadour, and is taken in by Baker, a rich cruel man. When Baker forces Jack into a spell he cannot complete, he opens a portal to Equestria.


Mentally Unsupervised Chapter 1

A magician with a robe and top hat stand on a stage in Casino Pompadour, a Spain-styled casino.  
The stage is surrounded by stands, mostly empty.  
"Now, pay close attention to this card. It's red, correct?" The magician showed the card to the front row.  
Each one nodded, confirming the man's statement.  
"Watch," He began. "As I turn this card from red, to black."  
The magician gave the card a flick, and hundreds of cards, all black, came flying out of the magician's hand.  
The crowd cheered and clapped.

The magician sat in his boss's office.  
"You needed me, Sir?" The magician asked.  
With a sigh, the boss responded. "Well, Jack... Have you seen the crowd revenue?"  
"Yes, I have. What about it?" Jack said innocently.  
There was an obvious look of 'That poor thing...' on the boss's face.  
"I'm sorry, Jack, but magic shows just aren't selling anymore like they used to. I'm afraid I have to let you go."  
This made Jack's heart stop.  
He knew that it was coming, as soon as he walked in.  
"I understand." He said in a quiet tone.  
Jack got up and left without saying another word.

As Jack wandered through the streets of New York, looking for a new workplace, he was greeted by a grey-haired man.  
"I noticed your little 'fiasco' with your ex-boss. You're looking for work, no?" The grey haired man asked.  
"I might be." Jack responded, taking a cautious approach. "What's the job?"

Ponies all stood in a circle around a single purple unicorn.  
"C'mon Twi!" One pony cheered Another, "You got this!"  
In the center, The purple mare braced herself, her horn glowing pinkish purple.  
From the ground, a green swirl appeared.  
Before anything else happened, the swirl disappeared, and the purple pony's horn fizzled out.  
A large "Aww..." came from the crowd.  
"You'll get it next time, I'm sure!" A pegasus flew to the unicorn's side, brushing her own wind-ruffled rainbow-colored hair down with a blue hoof.

As Jack and his employer, Mr. Baker, stepped into the mansion he owned, Mr. Baker asked, "So, would you like the job?"  
Jack shrugged. "Sure. When do I start?"  
"As soon as you can!" Baker replied.  
The sound of footsteps radiated throughout the lobby.  
"Who's this?" A female maid asked.  
Mr. Baker introduced Jack to Mary, and they were almost immediately smitten with each other.

Three men sit, a coffee table between them.  
Each of them have suits on, next to no facial hair, but a thin moustache on one's lip.  
A man with grey hair sits alone, facing his two business partners, Dale and Larry Manning, of the Manning Incorporated Factory Line.  
The grey haired man spoke. "Now, would any of you boys like a drink? Scotch? Maybe some Brandy?" He asked.  
They both thought for a moment before responding, "We'll have some scotch, thank you."  
The grey haired man clapped his hands together. "Very well! Jack!" He waved someone over.  
A man in his twenties stepped into view of the group.  
Jack had a small chip sticking out of the back of his neck, almost invisible.  
"Yes, sir?" Jack reported.  
"Get some scotch for us, will you boy?" The grey haired man requested.  
Without saying a word, Jack nodded his head and went to the booze cabinet.  
"Now, about that proposal of your's, Mr. Baker..." Dale began.  
Jack came back with a tray carrying three glasses and a bottle of scotch.  
"Yes?" Mr. Baker urged him on.  
Dale and Larry looked at each other. "We would happily accept your merger."  
When Jack left the table, he was replaced by a young woman, with black hair and a maid's outfit.  
As she poured the scotch Mr. Baker laughed heartily. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" He exclaimed.  
The young woman left the table.  
The three men stood up to shake hands.  
Mr. Baker motioned to the backdoor. "Do come out for celebratory fireworks, a great show."  
Dale and Larry shrugged. "I see no reason not to."  
On that note, they went outside.  
"Jack! Mary! Get out here and set up some fireworks." Baker shouted inside.  
In a few seconds, the two ran outside.  
Baker patted Jack on the shoulder. "You two get over there," Baker pointed towards some bushes. "I'll be there in a second."  
Reluctantly, they both went to the secluded area Baker pointed to.  
Baker ran behind the bushes with Jack and Mary.  
"Now," Baker began. "Use that trick you were talking about earlier. Make a good impression."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't do that with this thing!" He said, tapping the chip on his neck.  
"Just do it! You wanna get shocked again?" Baker said, holding up the button that activated a shock in the chip.  
"Fine. I'll be aiming for you." Jack responded.  
Walking away, Baker retorted, "I'm flattered."  
Summoning his thoughts, Jack began to summon the spell in his hands.  
A ball of energy began to form in his palms.  
"Go big or go home..." He said to himself.  
Finally, Jack threw the ball into the air, but before it went a few inches, it exploded, leaving behind a crater and a confused trio. 


End file.
